grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
GrimmFall Opening 2
GrimmFall Opening 2 is the second opening intro used in the main GrimmFall story, and appeared at the start of chapter 43. The song used for it is Undefeated by the artist Skillet. Chapter 43 Intro The camera zooms back, showing legions of Grimm approaching as it turns and faces the city of GrimmFall with a giant shadow winged muscular shadow towering over the city as the title appears: GRIMMFALL (I'm undefeated) The camera shows the ocean of Beach City as Malachite Plasmius bursts from the water, letting out a roar with the waters behind her shooting into the sky. Hands on my neck, foot on my back On the beach the Crystal Gems form into Alexandrite and she forms her bow, unleashing an arrow at Malachite. Closing in from every side The TurboKat shoots past the energy arrows, firing a missile at Malachite. Bleeding me dry, I'm fading fast Malachite lashes out with a tidal wave but Seph lands on the beach and with a slash of his hand, unleashes a burst of light that cuts the wave in half. Left for dead but I will rise up on my own Hego lands next to Seph and launches at Malachite like a rocket, slamming into her and knocking her into the water. I could make it alone The camera drops into the water, its vision going dark. I got all that I need to survive (All that I need to survive) The scene then shifts, showing Moloch's glowing eyes as it zooms back, showing Superboy, Artemis and Dani Phantom ready to fight. A light appears behind Dani as she unleashes a ghostly wail on Moloch while mouthing 'All that I need to survive'. Through the sweat and the blood, Vines reach up and grab the three, pulling them into the ground. I know what I'm made of The scene then shifts to Gravity Falls, showing Dipper on his bed holding up his book. It's the hunger that keeps me alive (Keeps me alive) Behind Dipper's left shoulder appears a spectral image of Bill Cipher and on the other side appears Mabel as she mouths 'Keeps me alive'. This time (I'm coming like a hurricane) Nyx then appears with Pericles on her shoulder, smirking as she looked over her shoulder at the camera, mouthing 'I'm coming like a hurricane'. This time The sky above the Mystery Shack rips open. I came to fight for the love of the game, unstoppable The camera goes dark before showing Blind Ivan with his hood over his face as he looks up at the camera, grinning as the camera shoots back, showing Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Nyx, Professor Pericles and Hoagie fleeing from the Blind Eye Society. That's why I, I'm undefeated Stanley Pines wield his eight ball cane against Blind Ivan who is smirking as he blocks the cane with his bare arms. Off the leash, out of the cage, an animal Dipper runs past a pillar, not noticing Pacifica Northwest behind as she looks over her shoulder, watching as Dipper runs with a smile as her eyes morph to match Bill Cipher's. That's why I, I'm undefeated Juniper Lee straps on her armor, watching as Bill Cipher emerged from the rift in the sky. I, I, I know I can beat it Joseph 'Dracon' Matthews squares off against Skulker just as they are surrounded by Grimm resembling giant Beatles. Won't give up 'cause I believe it Peridot is then shown fleeing from the Crystal Gems, running up a cliff and ducking as a spear thrown by Pearl shoots over her head. Fight for the love of the game, unstoppable Zak Saturday is then shown, standing in at the base of a mountain as his eyes glow orange and the shadow of a dragon appears behind him. That's why I, I'm undefeated The camera shifts back to Beach City as Vilgax faces off against Ben Tennyson and Steven Universe. I'm undefeated Ben changes into Diamondhead, charging straight at Vilgax. (I'm, I'm) I'm undefeated Vilgax kicks Ben away but is then attacked by Rex Salazaar who morphs his arms into a big sword. I came to fight for the love of the game, unstoppable The Crystal Gems charge at Vilgax, battling the tyrant alongside Rex. That's why I, I'm undefeated Vilgax unleashes his eye beams on the Gems but Steven jumps forward, using his shield to block the beams. Off the leash, out of the cage, an animal Vilgax roars and charges at Steven, pulling out his sword. That's why I, I'm undefeated Ben and Rex jumped forward, Ben changing into Upgrade and merging with Rex as he collides with Vilgax. I, I, I know I can beat it The Gems along with Ben and Rex stare up as the shadow of Yellow Diamond looms over them, turning to look at them. Won't give up 'cause I believe it Sammael looks up at the dark red skies above his castle, his eyes glowing red. Fight for the love of the game, unstoppable Mandy sits in her cell, still wearing her straight jacket, lifting her head to face the camera and opens her red glowing eyes. That's why I, I'm undefeated (I'm undefeated) Shadow forms with glowing red eyes stare out from the darkness, facing the many heroes as they prepare to battle. That's why I, I'm undefeated The intro ends with a flash of light, showing the title again: GRIMMFALL Category:Openings